


Welcome to the Planet

by goingvintage



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingvintage/pseuds/goingvintage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Clois ficlet that picks up at the very end of "Man of Steel" with Clark arriving at the Daily Planet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Planet

She can hear the pounding of her own heart as she extends her hand. It's tapping out such a strong, erratic beath that it nearly seizes the breath in her lungs. Still, she gives him the same confident smile that she flashes to world leaders. Now is not the time to lose her famous composure. "Welcome to the Planet."

The glint in his bright blue eyes nearly makes her have to bite her lip. She can see that he, too, is trying not to laugh at her double entendre. He grins at her before dropping his messenger bag onto the empty desk next to hers. She spins around, barks at the nearest intern to bring her some coffee, and tries to get back to work, but now she can smell him. His scent drives her crazy. It's somehow earthy and light, yet otherworldly. She cannot put her finger on what makes his scent so intoxicating, but she came to work earlier that morning with that very same scent clinging to her skin. She shivers when she remembers his arms winding around her from behind as reached for her body wash. His mouth dragged across her bare shoulder, making her shudder. She'd given a half-hearted protest about how she needed to get to work and how it was his first day and they both had to be at the top of their game so that no one caught onto their ruse, but it was clear by the hungry look in his eyes that he wasn't listening. He'd pressed her against the cold tiles of the shower, his broad, hard body tight against hers, and touched her until she was gasping and begging him to take her. She can still feel the strength in his body as she reached her hands back and dug her nails into his buttocks, anchoring herself against his heavy thrusts. He's always careful with her, she knows, because he could literally kill her while bringing her to white-hot, blinding pleasure. Yet he's immeasurably gentle, too, and she loses herself in that part of him. Afterward, when he slipped from her body and soaped her up, she could have cried from the tender way he held her as he rinsed her body clean.

"Lois...Lois!" He snaps his fingers in front of her face and chuckles when she blushes so hard that she can feel the burning in her cheeks. After glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was within earshot, he leans in and murmurs, "None of that now, okay? Strictly professional."

She tucks a long strand of her hair behind her ear and bobs her head in agreement. "Professional. Right."

Pushing away her memories from two hours earlier, she focuses on the fact that the man that saved the world, that is regarded as the greatest hero to ever live, that everyone is clamoring to know more about, that every reporter in the world is trying to get a piece of, and that she's pretty sure she's desperately in love with, is now going to be working by her side. These past few weeks, since Zod was killed and the rest of his heavies were banished, Lois has lived in a sort of cocoon. She goes to work each day and then at night, when she lets herself back into her Fifth Avenue apartment, she comes home to him. She's hounded relentlessly every waking hour by every news agency in the world. Everyone wants to know about the mysterious alien that they're calling "Superman", but Lois is tight-lipped. She's had ample opportunity to reveal that this...this superhero is none other than Clark Kent, a Kansas farmboy, but she won't do it. She didn't then, when the government was demanding it, and she sure as hell won't do it now. For one, Martha doesn't deserve the onslaught of reporters that would descend on her. And for another, she feels the need to protect him. Oh, she knows that she can't actually protect him - the idea of her throwing herself in front of him every time he's in danger is laughable - but she can protect his secrets. And now that she lives a secret life, too, she's not about to reveal that to the public. After all, Superman may belong to the world, but Clark belongs only to her.


End file.
